Friends with Secrets
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inviting

Chloe and Eddie were cuddling on the couch. They wanted to get a get together with there friends. Eddie was going to invite Tyler, Melissa, and Ian. Chloe was inviting Loren, Cameron, and Adam. Eddie is 21 and Chloe is 21.

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

"Hey babe, lets call them right now." Chloe said rubbing Eddies chest.

"Yea fine." Eddie got up to call Tyler.

Phone Call:

"Yo Tyler!" Eddie said.

"Yo what up." Tyler sounded like he wanted to get to the point already.

"Um me and Chloe are having a get together tomorrow, wanna come?" Eddie asked.

"Totally! Where's it at?" Tyler sounded out of breath now.

"It's the Vince Beach House. We are staying there for a week. And why are you out of breath." Eddie was curious.

"Um I'm busy, ill see you tomorrow, bye." Tyler was rushing the conversation.

"Mmm bye." Eddie was thinking something dirty.

End of Call

* * *

Setting- Tylers House

**_Tyler was on the couch making out with his girlfriend, Loren. Tyler is 22 and Loren is 20._**

**_"Babe who was that?" Loren asked._**

**_"Oh just Eddie." Tyler put his phone down._**

**_"Oh you still talk to him?" Loren ran her hand through Tylers hair._**

**_"Well yea why." Tyler was courious._**

**_"Um well-" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "One second." She put her pointer finger up._**

**_Phone Call:_**

**_"Hey Chloe!" Loren said._**

**_"Hey doll face." Chole said._**

**_"So what you need?" Loren wanted her to get to the point._**

**_"Um me and Eddie are having a get together tomorrow at Vince Beach House wanna come?" Chole asked._**

**_"I would love to." Loren smiled._**

**_"Its for a week so bring some clothes." _**

**_"Ok bye." Loren hung up the phone._**

**_End of call_**

**_"Did Chloe invite you to the get together?" Tyler asked._**

**_"Yea why Eddie invited you?" Loren asked._**

**_"Yea." Tyler said and then pulled Loren into a make out session._**

* * *

**_Setting- The Sanders House_**

**_Melissa and Adam were on the couch, cuddling watching a movie. Melissa is 21 and Adam is 20._**

**_*Ding Ding*_**

**_"Who is it?" Adam asked._**

**_"One second." Mel picked up the phone._**

**_Phone Call:_**

**_"Yo Yo it's Eddie." Eddie laughed._**

**_"Haha Hey Eddie whats up?" Melissa laughed._**

**_"Um I told you about the get together right?" Eddie asked._**

**_"Yea you did oh can Adam come?" Mel asked and looked at Adam._**

**_"Yea it'll save Chloe a call, see you tomorrow." Eddie hung up the phone._**

**_End of Call_**

**_"Looks like your coming with me to the get together." Mel smiled._**

**_"Ughh yea." Adam moaned._**

* * *

**_Setting- Ian's Penthouse _**

**_Ian and Cameron were playing Madden 13 on the couch. Ian is 23 and Cam is 20._**

**_"I can't wait to see Loren." Cam said._**

**_"I can't wait to see Melissa again." Ian smiled._**

* * *

**_Loren's pov- I can't wait to see Eddie. The last time I saw him was in high school. I broke up with him. He was cheating on me with Chloe. But that didn't stop me from being friends with Chloe. This trip better not have any drama. That's the last thing I need._**

* * *

**_End of chapter plzReveiw _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leaving

Before

Setting- Ian's Penthouse

Ian and Cameron were playing Madden 13 on the couch. Ian is 23 and Cam is 20.

"I can't wait to see Loren." Cam said.

"I can't wait to see Melissa again." Ian smiled.

Loren's pov- I can't wait to see Eddie. The last time I saw him was in high school. I broke up with him. He was cheating on me with Chloe. But that didn't stop me from being friends with Chloe. This trip better not have any drama. That's the last thing I need.

Continuing

*Morning*

Setting- Eddies House

Chloe woke up by the sound of Eddie moving.

Chloe- She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey babe."

Eddie- *He smiled* "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." *Eddie left to get in shower*

* * *

Setting- Tyler's House

Loren and Tyler were about to make love when a call interrupted.

*Ring Ding*

Loren- *Sounded annoyed* "That's your phone again."

Tyler- "Just one sec babe." *Kissed Loren passionately*

Loren- *She grabbed his shirt* "Well hurry up."

Tyler- *Laughed and picked up the phone*

Phone Call:

Tyler- "Hello?"

Chloe- "Hey babe wanna meet up."

Tyler- "I leaving soon with Loren."

Chloe- "Ok it's 8:30 now wait your with that chick any way Eddie is leaving at 9:00 then you head out at 9:00 make up a lie and say that you'll meet Loren a the beach house and ill do the same."

Tyler- fine

Chloe- "Ok meet me at Eddies Penthouse."

Tyler- "Ok bye." *Tyler hung up the phone*

End of Call

Loren- "Who was that?"

Tyler- *Rolled on top of Loren* "A friend wants me to come over."

Loren- *Loren took off Tyler's shirt* "Why?"

Tyler- *Kissing Loren's neck* "Breakup."

Loren- *Moans* "I don't want to to go."

Tyler- *Stops kissing Loren* "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Loren- *Bites her nails* "Um not really."

Tyler- "It's ok Lo, I still-"

Loren- "Oh my it's 8:45, lets get ready." Loren wasn't ready for the words i love you yet.

* * *

*One Hour Later*

Setting- Eddies Penthouse

Chloe was on the couch in her bra and underwear waiting for Tyler.

*Knock Knock*

Chloe- "Hey babe." *Answering door*

Tyler- "You look sexy!" *Held Chloe's waist and went inside.

* * *

Setting- Vince Beach House

Eddie was sitting in the couch when a knock at the door.

Eddie- *Opening the door* "Lo so nice to see you."

Loren- *Coming in and dropping her bags* "Yea hey, what no hug."

Eddie- *Hugs Loren* "Come sit down."

Loren- *Flips her hair and sits down* "So how is Chloe?"

Eddie- *Signs* "She is good?"

Loren- *Puts her hand on his cheek* "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

* * *

End of chapter plz REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shopping

Before

Eddie- *Hugs Loren* "Come sit down."

Loren- *Flips her hair and sits down* "So how is Chloe?"

Eddie- *Signs* "She is good?"

Loren- *Puts her hand on his cheek* "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

Continuing

Eddie- *Signs*

Loren- *Runs her hand through his hair* "If it takes you that long to answer my question then you need to move on."

Eddie- "I am happy with her everything."

Loren- *Turning on the tv* "Lets watch some tv."

Eddie- *Puts arm over Loren's shoulder* "Ok. So have you been singing."

Loren- *Blushes* "No not really, but I have been writing."

Eddie- "You should become a singing Lo you have a amazing voice."

Loren- *Smiles* "I don't know about that."

Eddie- "Come on ever since we were little you used to sing all the time."

Loren- *Leaning in Eddies chest* "Yea singing to Katy Parry with you in the car doesn't count."

Eddie- "Sure it does."

Loren- *Gives Eddie a serious look*

Eddie- "Sorry, but Lo can I hear you sing again?"

Loren- "No Eddie."

Eddie- "What if I toke you shopping."

Loren- "Your on."

Eddie- *Jumps up off the couch* "Yeah!"

Loren- *Gets up* "But Eddie what if they come and we are not there to answer the door?"

Eddie- *Shows Loren the key* "Ill put it under the mat."

Loren- "Ok then." *Walks outside*

Eddie- *Walks outside*

* * *

*Twenty Minutes Later*

Setting- Hot Topic

Eddie- *Showing Loren a tiger print bikini * "What about this?"

Loren- *Turning around* "Eddie!"

Eddie- *Laughing* "What!? Come on try it on so I can see."

Loren- *Whispering* "Your such a perv."

Eddie- *Smiling* "Im a sexy perv."

Loren- *Walking towards him* "Yes you are..." I almost kissed him but ugh I like him actually it's more than that.

Eddie- *Bashing his eyelashes* "Can you please try it on... Please.."

Loren- *Grabbing the bikini out of his hands* "Fine."

*Five Minutes Later*

Eddie- "Come on Lo how long does it take?"

Loren- *Coming out fitting room* "How do I look."

Eddie- "I have no words." Man she looks sexy.

Loren- *Chuckles* "Well thanks."

* * *

Setting- Vince BeachHouse

Everyone except Loren and Eddie were at the beach house.

Mel- "Where are those two."

Tyler- "Loren left before I did."

Chloe- "Same with Eddie."

*Knock Knock*

Adam- "If that's not them-"

Mel- *Giving him a look* "Adam."

*Knock Knock*

Ian- *Playing the Xbox* "Get it some body."

*Nobody moved*

Mel- "I'll get it." *Opening the door*

Loren- "Hey guys."

Eddie- *Closing door* "Hey."

Mel- *Pulling Loren into a hug* "Where were you guys."

Loren- "Shopping." *Showing them the bags* "Did you not see them in our hands haha?"

Chloe- "Hey Lo, Eddie." *Pulled Eddie into a kiss*

Loren- *Stared at them* Jealousy? Ugh.

Tyler- *Holding Loren's waist* "Hey babe."

Loren- "Hey." *Turned back to kiss him* Perfume I smell on him? I'm not wearing any. Tyler?

* * *

End of chapter plz REVEIW stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

First Kiss, I Hope

Before

Chloe- "Hey Lo, Eddie." *Pulled Eddie into a kiss*

Loren- *Stared at them* Jealousy? Ugh.

Tyler- *Holding Loren's waist* "Hey babe."

Loren- "Hey." *Turned back to kiss him* Perfume I smell on him? I'm not wearing any. Tyler?

Continuing

Mel- "Oh it's getting late, any one up for a movie?"

Cam- "Can't you see we are playing a game here."

Chloe- "Lets watch Lincoln."

Ian- "Ello here we are playing a gam here."

Eddie- "Take a break guys come on." *Turns off tv*

Cam- "Fine."

*Ten minutes Later*

Mel- "Ok every one ready to watch the movie? Finally?"

Loren- "Yes lets play it."

Eddie- "You cold babe?" *Bringing Chloe into his chest*

Chloe- "Im fine." *Kisses him*

Eddie- "Mm." *Smells cologne on Chloe* I don't have any on.

*Five minutes Later*

Loren's pov- Tyler? Is he cheating on me? I hope not... I just can't help but to feel like he is. Earlier he went to Help- To help a friend that was a girl... You never know ugh...

Loren- "I'll be back." *She was cuddled up with Tyler*

Tyler- "Ok." *Signs*

Loren- "Wow to into the movie." *Leaves to go outside*

Eddie- "Wait ill come with." *He moved slowly trying not to wake Chloe*

*They both walked outside*

Eddie- "Why do you need to come out here?"

Loren- "To think and be alone Eddie." *Sat down*

Eddie- "Tell me what's up." *Sits next to her*

Loren- "I think Tyler is cheating on me." *Looks at Eddie*

Eddie- "Ha same here think Chloe is too." *Chuckles*

Loren- "Do you think they hooked up."

Eddie- "Maybe... Hey earlier you said I was sexy..."

Loren- "Yeah and..."

Eddie- "Did you mean it?"

Loren- "Mmmm..." *Leans in his chest*

Eddie- "Is that a yes?"

Loren- "Umm."

Eddie- "Didn't understand, That anything can happen, When you take a chance." *Singing*

Loren- "I never believed in, What I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, To all the possibilities." *Singing*

Eddie- "I know that something has changed, Never felt this way, And right here tonight." *Hugs Loren*

Loren- "This could be the start, Of something new, It feels so right, To be here with you." *Looks at Eddie*

Eddie- "And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of something new." *Looks in Loren's eyes and leans in*

Loren- *Pulls away* "Lets go bust those son of a guns." *Smiled and walked towards the house*

Eddie- "Ok haha." I can't believe we didn't kiss ugh life.

Loren- "Eddie." *She turned around and kissed Eddie passionately*

* * *

End of chapter plz REVEIW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Busted

Before

Eddie- "And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of something new." *Looks in Loren's eyes and leans in*

Loren- *Pulls away* "Lets go bust those son of a guns." *Smiled and walked towards the house*

Eddie- "Ok haha." I can't believe we didn't kiss ugh life.

Loren- "Eddie." *She turned around and kissed Eddie passionately..

Continuing

*Click Click, Snap Snap*

*Two Minutes Later*

Eddie- *Pulls away* "So it's ok for you to kiss me?" *Chuckles*

Loren- "Maybe..." *Blushes*

Eddie- "I love when you do that.." *Smiles*

Loren- "What?" *Looks at Eddie*

Eddie- "When you blush.." *Laughs*

Loren- "Lets go inside..." *Walks towards the house*

Eddie- "Okk..."

Loren- "Oh and Eddie, yes..." *Turns around*

Eddie- "What?" *Confused*

Loren- "Yes that your sexy ok."

Eddie- "What I didn't here that, say it again." *Smiling*

Loren- "Your sexy... Now good night.." *Goes in house*

Eddie- *Smiles*

*Morning*

Loren- "Good morning Tyler.." *I roll over and he is still sleep*

Loren- "Of course." *Gets up and goes in kitchen*

Eddie- "Hey Lo." *Smiles*

Loren- "Hey at least some one is awake." *Laughs*

*Ding Fong*

Eddie- "Ha hold on one sec." *Picks up phone*

Loren- "Ok." *Smiles*

*Phone call*

Eddie- "Yo Jake, what up"

Jake- "You need one more song for your- *Cut off by Eddie*

Eddie- "For the album I know, I'm on vacation Jake ill get it done."

Jake- "Ok but one more thing that will freak you out."

Eddie- "Bye Jake." *Ignoring Jake and hanging up*

*End of Call*

* * *

Setting- Jakes Office

Jake- "Just wait till he sees this."

*The Tweet Read*

Did rock star, Eddie Duran find some one else? Last night there was a picture posted with Eddie Duran and a girl, not Chloe kissing. Look at the picture down below.

* * *

Setting- Beach House

Eddie- "Hey Lo wanna help me make a song?"

Loren- "I don't know Eddie, what makes you think I can write a song?" *Throws a little smirk*

Eddie- "Cause I know you Loren.." *Gets Closer to Loren*

Loren- "Eddie..." Omg we are one inch apart.

Eddie- "Im falling fast for you." *Leans in*

Mel- "Hey guys." *Opening her eyes*

* * *

End of chapter hope you enjoy plz REVEIW my goal is to get to 35 reviews for this one for a new chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Don't Tell

Before

Eddie- "Cause I know you Loren.." *Gets Closer to Loren*

Loren- "Eddie..." Omg we are one inch apart.

Eddie- "Im falling fast for you." *Leans in*

Mel- "Hey guys." *Opening her eyes*

Continuing

Loren- "Hey.." *Pulling away fast*

Mel- "Mmm..."

Eddie- "Hey well I'm gonna go get breatfeast, want something."

Loren- "Bagel cream cheese. Mel?"

Mel- "Yeah um get me the same but with butter and a Snapple any kind."

Eddie- "Ok, peace.." *Leaves*

Mel- "So what's going on with you and Eddie?"

Loren- "What do you mean?" *Fake laugh*

Mel- "I saw you two bout to kiss."

Loren- "Yeah bout to."

Mel- "So tell me when this happened." *Show's Loren phone the tweet about her and Eddie*

Loren- "What do you mean?" *Takes phone* "Oh my god." *Said it like she did on Hollywood heights lol*

* * *

Setting- Beach

Tyler- "Come on babe."

Chloe- "Tyler no kissing in public."

Tyler- "Fine..." *Kisses her*

Chloe- *Pulls away*

*Snap snap*

Camera man- "Dammit missed the kiss."

* * *

Setting- Beach House

Loren- "How the hell did this happen." *Worried*

Mel- "You tell me."

Loren- "Eddie or Chloe omg Tyler can't see this."

Mel- "Lo it's ok we will figure some thing out.."

Loren- "Ok but I don't want to be with Eddie I just can't."

Mel- "That happened years ago Lo."

Loren- "I still hurt, Eddie cheated on me for Chloe, so he must want her." *Starts to cry*

Mel- "Lo it's ok.." *Pulling her into a hug."

Eddie- *Opening door* "Hey guys." *Noticed Loren was crying*

Loren- *Wiping tears* "Hey Eddie."

Eddie- "You were crying?"

Loren- "No.."

Mel- "I'll leave you alone Eddie, bagel.."

Eddie- "Here.." *Handing her, her food*

Mel- "Don't hurt my girl." *Left the room*

Eddie- "Lo what's the matter?"

Loren- "Nothing Eddie." *Sitting down*

Eddie- "Tell me." *Sitting down text to her*

Loren- "Did you check your email yet?"

Eddie- "No why."

Loren- "Well there was a picture of me and you kissing last night."

Eddie- "What?" *He yelled*

Loren- "See I know you would get mad and yell." *Tears went down her face*

Eddie- "Im not yelling." *He yelled* "Im sorry I'm not mad either."

Loren- "Eddie went can't do this anymore."

Eddie- "What do you mean?"

Loren- "You can't flirt with me."

Eddie- "We like each other Lo..."

Loren- "And I did like you, before you cheated on me."

Eddie- "Lo..." *Sat closer to her*

* * *

End of chapter hope u enjoyed hope this chapter was long SHOUT OUT TO Ricky1417


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sorry

Before

Loren- "Eddie we can't do this anymore."

Eddie- "What do you mean?"

Loren- "You can't flirt with me."

Eddie- "We like each other Lo..."

Loren- "And I did like you, before you cheated on me."

Eddie- "Lo..." *Sat closer to her*

Continuing

Loren- "Eddie..." *Moving away*

Eddie- "Lo I'm not going to hurt you."

Loren- "You already hurt me Eddie."

Eddie- "That's the past..."

Loren- "Well you know the past is still here with me Eddie..."

Eddie- "Look Loren I like you alot..."

Loren- "Eddie if you did like me that so much, tell me why you cheated on me with Chloe?"

Eddie- "Loren..."

Loren- "Dont Loren me answer the question..."

Eddie- "I don't know Loren."

Loren- "I don't take that as an answer. You no now what I think, I think just because she had all the looks and I wore old clothes, but at least I was smart.."

Eddie- "Im sorry..."

Loren- "You do you chose me or Chloe?" *A tear dropped from her face*

Eddie- "Don't make me chose..."

Loren- "Ok I take that as Chloe, bye Eddie..." *Went in the room with Melissa*

Loren- "I can't do this any more.."

Mel- "Lo what's wrong?."

Loren- I-" *Cut off by Eddie*

Eddie- "Lo we can work this out..."

Loren- "No Eddie.."

Eddie- "Look I like you."

Loren- "And I loved you Eddie, just remember the "ed" I put at the end of love.."

Eddie- *Signs*

Loren- "You hurt me Eddie... I gave you my trust. I trusted you.. But no your just like my father, you left me hurt and crying..."

Eddie- "That's exactly what Tyler is going to do to you..."

Loren- "But the fact that you hurt me first matters." *Starts crying* "I don't need a man I'm my life to make me happy.."

Eddie- "Loren..." *Pulled her into a hug*

Loren- *Hugging him back*

Eddie- "Sorry..."

Loren- *Smiles*

* * *

End of chapter hope u enjoyed sorry its short I was at the car show in New York


	8. Chapter 8 Fight

Chapter Eight

Before

Loren- "But the fact that you hurt me first matters." *Starts crying* "I don't need a man I'm my life to make me happy.."

Eddie- "Loren..." *Pulled her into a hug*

Loren- *Hugging him back*

Eddie- "Sorry..."

Loren- *Smiles*

Continuing

Loren- "Eddie we can't be together we just can't. Sorry.."

Eddie- "Just know that ill do any thing to get you back..."

Tyler- "What the hell is going on here?" *Walked in room*

Loren- *Pulling away from Eddie* "Nothing Tyler, just talking.."

Tyler- "More like kissed uh?"

Eddie- "Dude its nothing..."

Tyler- "Sure kissing is nothing right? Dude I know you kissed Loren..." *Pointed at Eddie*

Loren- "What, you think I'm cheating on you.."

Tyler- *Showed them the picture of her and Eddie kissing* "I already know..."

Eddie & Loren- "We can explain..."

Tyler- "Explian then..."

Loren- "Look Tyler..." *Started to tear*

Eddie- "No Loren... So we were talking and I just leaned in..."

Tyler- "Why..."

Eddie- "I was dared.."

Tyler- "Like I believe that..."

Eddie- "You should..."

Tyler- "Oh yeah well me and Chloe had been sneaking around you back having sex.."

Loren- "Tyler what..." *Tears came down my face...*

Tyler- "Say out of this..." *Yelled*

Mel- "Stop yelling.." *Screamed*

Eddie- "I know. And don't talk to Loren like that.."

Tyler- "Bitch wanna go.." *Moved up close*

Eddie- "Yeah let's... Loren loves me she said so herself..."

Loren- "Eddie!" How can things get any worse?

Tyler- "Is this true?"

Eddie- "Damn right it is..."

Loren- "Just stop..."

Tyler- *Tried to punch Eddie but missed and hit Loren*

Mel- "Loren?" *Ran up to her*

Eddie- "You Bitch.." *Punched Tyler*

End of chap srry if short I got this idea from washing dishes lol

10:53 4313


	9. Chapter 9 Who

Chapter Nine

Who

Recap

Tyler- "Is this true?"

Eddie- "Damn right it is..."

Loren- "Just stop..."

Tyler- *Tried to punch Eddie but missed and hit Loren*

Mel- "Loren?" *Ran up to her*

Eddie- "You Bitch.." *Punched Tyler*

Continuing

Loren's pov- Though I might be dead, grieve not for me with tears. Think not of death with sorrowing and fears. I am so near that every tear you shed. Touches and torments me though you think me dead. But when you sing and laugh in glad delight. My soul is uplifted to the light, laugh and be glad for all that life is giving. And I, though dead, will share your joy in living. I'm in a hospital, dead? Maybe...

*Flashback*

Loren- "Oh and Eddie, yes..." *Turns around*

Eddie- "What?" *Confused*

Loren- "Yes that your sexy ok."

Eddie- "What I didn't here that, say it again." *Smiling*

Loren- "Your sexy... Now good night.." *Goes in house*

*End of flashback*

Loren's pov- The beauty of love is that, you can fall into it with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. Never fall in love with a broken heart... You fall in love next thing you know that person died... Love is hard to find in life... Just enjoy what you have now, cause soon you won't have it any more...

Eddie- *Tapping Loren* "Wake up please.."

I hear Eddie but I can't open my eyes.

Tyler- "She is my girlfriend bro, back off.."

Melissa- "Cut it out you sound like four and five year olds..."

Loren- "Ahhh!" *Screaming*

Eddie- "Lo clam down it's me Eddie..."

Loren- "Eddie who? Who is Loren?"

Melissa- "Cut it out Lo. It's us, I'm Melissa..."

Loren- "I don't know who you guys are.. Leave me alone..."

Eddie- *Tear shed* "Loren..."

Best Story

Deception

Song Killer

End of chapter plz review Yo SHOUT OUT TO ROByn freaking out waiting for this chap well here it is srry my phone was dieing..


	10. Chapter 10 Coma

Chapter Ten

Recap

Loren- "Ahhh!" *Screaming*

Eddie- "Lo clam down it's me Eddie..."

Loren- "Eddie who? Who is Loren?"

Melissa- "Cut it out Lo. It's us, I'm Melissa..."

Loren- "I don't know who you guys are.. Leave me alone..."

Eddie- *Tear shed* "Loren..."

* * *

Continuing

Nurse- *Walk in room* "She is free to go home, but-"

Eddie- "Do you not see that see lost her memory..."

Melissa- "Loren you have to know me.."

Nurse- "If she doesn't remember than she has to stay here for like another day..."

Loren- "No I'm fine I know them. He is Eddie and she is Melissa... Can I go now?"

Eddie- *Smiles* "Yeah.."

Nurse- "Ok your free..."

* * *

*One hour Later*

Eddie- *Walks in house* "Well we are here Loren..."

Loren- "Who is Loren..."

Eddie- "You just told the doctor that-"

Loren- "I lied... I wasn't going to stay in the hospital.."

Melissa- *Pushes Tyler* "It's all your fault.."

Tyler- "Bitch don't touch me."

Melissa- *Punches him* "Now you need a doctor..."

Tyler- *Wipes blood off face* "Now you need one." *Gets up and hits Mel but misses*

Chloe- *Opens door* "What the hell is going on here."

Loren- "Stop fighting." *Screamed*

Eddie- "Clam down Lo.."

Melissa- "He made Loren forget every thing..." *Pushes Tyler again*

Chloe- "Get off of him." *Pushes Mel*

Eddie- "Hey what's your problem?" *Helps Mel up*

Loren- "Can you guys just please st-st- pop.." *Faints*

*Snap Snap*

Eddie- "Loren!" *Runs up to her*

Melissa- *Punches Chloe* "Don't ever touch me again... And Tyler go to hell Loren doesn't need you..."

Chloe- "Eddie where are you going. Help me..."

Eddie- "Are you kidding me right now. My friend fainted and you still don't care.." *Walks out house*

Melissa- *Goes up to Tyler* "And I know that you've been cheating on Loren with this slut." *Points to Chloe and leaves*

* * *

Setting- Hospital

Eddie- "Is Loren going to be ok?"

Nurse- "Well she is in a coma.."

Eddie- "What?"

_*Flashback*_

**_"Oh you still talk to him?" Loren ran her hand through Tylers hair._**

**_"Well yea why." Tyler was courious._**

**_"Um well-" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "One second." She put her pointer finger up._**

** *End flashback***

**Loren's pov- I remember what I was going to say. I was going to say I couldn't wait to see him. Im just glad the phone rang before I said it.. The night I saw Eddie kissing Chloe. Me standing there crying.."**

***Flashback***

Loren- "Who was that?"

Tyler- *Rolled on top of Loren* "A friend wants me to come over."

Loren- *Loren took off Tyler's shirt* "Why?"

Tyler- *Kissing Loren's neck* "Breakup."

Loren- *Moans* "I don't want to to go."

Tyler- *Stops kissing Loren* "Are you sure you want to do this?"

*End Flashback*

Loren's pov- He asked that. He knew I would say I'm not ready...

*Flashback*

Tyler- *Holding Loren's waist* "Hey babe."

Loren- "Hey." *Turned back to kiss him* Perfume I smell on him? I'm not wearing any. Tyler?

*Later*

Loren- "I think Tyler is cheating on me." *Looks at Eddie*

Eddie- "Ha same here think Chloe is too." *Chuckles*

Loren- "Do you think they hooked up."

*End flashback*

Loren's pov- oh my... Tyler was cheating on me... Chloe was defending Tyler...

Eddie- "Can I see her.."

Nurse- "Sure.."

Melissa- *Shed a tear* "He this can be the end..."

* * *

End of Chap plz REView thx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Watch your back

Recap

Loren's pov- oh my... Tyler was cheating on me... Chloe was defending Tyler...

Eddie- "Can I see her.."

Nurse- "Sure.."

Melissa- *Shed a tear* "tHis this can be the end..."

Continuing

Eddie runs his hands threw Loren's hair. He stares at her passionately. When he kissed her forehead, her big brown eyes opened. "He Lo," Eddie whispers to Loren.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mel left the room silent.

"Eddie?" Loren tried to say.

"Yes Loren I'm right here." Eddie grabbed her hand. He held it tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She chuckled.

"Um, can I like get out of here?" Loren laughed. A tall blonde walked into the room. Eddie turned around.

"Chloe what The hell are you doing hear," Eddie yelled. Loren gave him a look telling him to calm down.

"I just want to talk to Loren." Chloe walked up to Loren's bed. Eddie stood up.

"Leave now Chloe!" He pointed to the door.

"Well that's not your choice is it? That Loren's choice." Chloe looked at Loren.

"Just leave Eddie," Loren said with a weak voice. Eddie went back to kiss Loren on the lips and he left. I sat up. "So what to you want Chloe."

"Oh I don't need anything at all. I'm just here to warn you." Chloe said getting closer to Loren.

"And what is that," I said shyly.

"Watch your back Loren Tate. Things are going to happen that you'll never think would ever happen to you." Chloe pointed at me.

"Eddie will protect me," I said trying not to be scared.

"Oh like he said he was when we were at that party. And when Eddie cheated on you and came to me instead. Like he said he was going to protect you at the party but didn't. " Chloe said trying to get under my skin.

"That was just a stupid mistake." Im trying to stand up for myself, but can't.

"Yeah I'm the mistake alright. Watch your back. Don't tell any one bout this or family will get involved. Cause if I can't have Eddie imma make damn sure you can't either." Chloe left leaving me scared and speechless. Eddie came back in the room.

"What did she say?" Eddie asked. I stared in his face scared to death. Tears came running down my face.

End of chapter hope u enjoyed srry if it was short and srry for th late late updated well gtg plz review

9:16 4-29-13

7


	12. Chapter 12

**I know you guys are expecting a chapter but I think I'm gonna take a break of writing for a while. I'm lost and have no more ideas for any of my stories. You guys can pm me text me ( ill give u my phone num I later on in the message ) Any ideas u have for me. The more I read all ur fantastic stories it make me cry, thinking of HH. You all are amazing writers don't ever forget that. Me and another author might do a story together So stay updated. Plz if u want me to write a chap for ur story tell me. Soon I will have all my stories updated. Just in the middle of Moving right now so imma take alittle break, if I could. Sorry for all my fans who lov or lik my writing/stories. Well havd a great night or day.**

**7322329137**

**Love, Orieana**

**4/30/13 **

**8:18pm**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

**Can't Tell**

_Recap:_

_"That was just a stupid mistake." Im trying to stand up for myself, but can't._

_"Yeah I'm the mistake alright. Watch your back. Don't tell any one bout this or family will get involved. Cause if I can't have Eddie imma make damn sure you can't either." Chloe left leaving me scared and speechless. Eddie came back in the room._

_"What did she say?" Eddie asked. I stared in his face scared to death. Tears came running down my face._

_Continuing _

"Chloe," Mel ran up to her. "What did you say to Loren in there?"

"Why is is any of your business?" Chloe folded her arms giving Melissa a dirty look.

"Im her best friend, I think I have the right to know," Melissa said getting closer.

"Well than why don't you ask Loren then." Chloe said with a smirk. She left Melissa alone in the hall way.

* * *

"Eddie, I-I can't tell you," I said barley getting my words out. Eddie cuffed his hand on my cheek. With his thumb he slowly wiped away my tears.

"Loren I know your lying. Did she threaten you?" Eddies voice was concern. His soft lips slowly touched my forehead.

"I don't want any one to die." Another tear fell from my eye. Before Eddie could respond, Melissa came in running. She didn't look happy either.

"Loren, what hell did that dumb blonde say to you," Mel said pissed off. Eddie looked at Mel and shook his head.

* * *

_Outside Hospital _

"Chloe how is Loren," Cameron said. He stopped running in and looked back at Chloe.

"Um... Good," She said staring at the roses and box of chocolates in his hand. "Hey, are those for Loren?" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah why? I thought I'd surprise her." Cam smiled.

"No, Loren hates roses and chocolates." Chloe's plan was just starting. _'Lies...' She thought._

"What do you mean?" Cam looked at the roses and smelled them. "Who hates roses?"

"I know right. I guess Loren does." Chloe chalked up closer to Cam. "Here ill just take these." She toke the roses and chocolates and threw it in the trash.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cam threw his hands up in the air.

"She doesn't like these." She pointed at the trash can. "Now go to the store and... Get her some daisies." Chloe pointed to the road.

"Are you sure?" Cam looked down.

"Yes, I'm her best friend. Now go before visiting hours are over." Chloe pushed Cameron away. She looked back at the hospital. "This is just the beginning Loren Tate." She smirked and laughed.

End of chapter ill be doing a chap lik every other week plz review hope u enjoyed srry if short


End file.
